Once On This Island: Stranded
by Piper Emerald
Summary: Henry's entire family (Rumple, Belle, Cora, Regina, Neal, Emma, Charming, Snow, and Hook) end up stranded on a magic-less island after trying to get back to The Enchanted Forest. Now the whole family will have to put aside there differences and work together to try to survive, and hopefully get home. A collaborative fic. (I own nothing.) Rumbelle and Thief Swan.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow," Emma moaned, rubbing her head and standing up slowly.

"Where are we?" Henry asked, popping up from the spot on the ground where he was laying. "Is this The Enchanted Forest?" He asked eagerly, obviously expecting to hear an answer in the affirmative.

"No", said a voice from behind them. They both wheeled around to see Mr. Gold and Belle, standing a few feet away from them. "There's no magic here."

"Then where are we?" Henry asked nervously. "And where is everyone?"

"They must be somewhere else on this island. The real question isn't where we are, it's why we're here."

"You don't happen to have the answer to either, do you?" Emma deadpanned. Rumpelstiltskin only shook his head. "Alright then," Emma said, clasping her hands together. "Then let's focus on finding the others, maybe they'll know something."

Henry's attention seemed to be focused on a tree a few feet away from them. "Mom, the moss on this tree looks like Mickey Mouse!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Belle raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say, and Rumpelstiltskin directed his gaze to the direction that the two had came from.

"Not now, Henry." Emma said, after getting a good look at the tree. "Wait!" She suddenly shouted. "I saw a TV show like this, it was called Lost, the characters were stranded on an island!"

"How did it end?" Belle asked.

"They all died!" Emma said beaming. "Wait...that's not a good thing...you know what, forget I ever mentioned that."

"How about we look for the others like you suggested," Rumpelstiltskin said before Henry and or Emma became distracted by something else.

"Ok."

* * *

"This beach is really long," Henry complained, kicking at the sand as he spoke.

"We've only been walking for five minutes," Mr. Gold muttered, dodging the little blobs of wet sand that Henry's feet were causally tossing into the air.

"Can we go swimming?" Henry asked suddenly, staring at the ocean.

"Well, now we know how short your attention span is," Emma stated. "No, we can't go swimming until we find David, Mary Margaret, and the rest of our oversized family."

"Oh my God," Henry screamed.

"What?" Asked Belle, who was so startled from Henry's outburst that she had nearly been knocked over.

"What if we don't find them, and it gets dark, and then Slenderman comes and eats our faces off, 'cause you don't have magic!" He exclaimed, all in one breath.

"That's not going to happen," Gold said blandly.

"How do you know what Slenderman is?" Emma asked.

"David plays it on his computer when he thinks no one is watching him." Henry said nonchalantly.

"Henry, why don't we race to that rock over there." Emma pointed to a boulder ahead not so far ahead of them.

"Ok," Henry said, taking off. Emma just watched him run.

"That'll probably get rid of some of his energy," she said smartly. "I don't know why I let him eat all that candy before we left."

"I win!" They heard him shout, from atop of the rock that he had just climbed. "Hey!"

* * *

**Hi, Fanfiction! **

**This is a collaborative story between Scarlet Phlame and I. Here's a link to her story: **

** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/9266966/1/**

**Replace "dot" with "."**

**I will be writing for the POV's of Neal, Emma, Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, and Henry**

**She will be doing Hook, Regina, Snow, David, and Cora.**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry, get off the rock." Emma said lazily, but Henry crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I'm tired, can we take a break?" He whined.

"You don't look tired," Rumpelstiltskin muttered, but Emma ignored him.  
"Fine," she said, picking up a stone and throwing it at the ocean.

"I wanna skip stones!" Henry declared. Emma handed him a rock and he flung it at the water. It sunk after three skips.

"Wow, kid, even I can do better than that." Emma threw another rock, which sunk after five skips.

"Well, I was just warming up!" Henry squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled his arm back a hurled his rock as hard as he could. Unfortunately, he missed terribly and his stone hit Gold on the head.

"Watch where you're throwing those," he muttered angrily, but Emma and Henry only laughed.

* * *

Neal woke up in the middle of what looked like a beach. He shakily pulled himself to a standing position, and brushed some of the sand off of him. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud. This was not how he had remembered the Enchanted Forest, and where was everyone else?

"Hello?" He called, feeling slightly awkward. "Emma? Henry? Anyone?" He wasn't sure if he should try to look for them of wait until they found him. He kicked at the sand in frustration.

Deciding that looking for the rest of the family would be better than just sitting around, waiting for something to happen. Neal hated having to walk in the wet sand that was now invading his shoes.

"Emma, Henry?" He called again.

"Why don't we race to the next rock?" Emma suggested.

"You don't think that I'm really going to fall for that twice, do you?" Henry, gave her a sarcastic look.

"I have Tic Tacs in my pocket, winner gets three."

"One, two, three, go!" Henry shouted, jumping off of the rock, and running as fast as he could.

"You're plan to get rid of his sugar rush is giving him more sugar?" Belle asked, giggling at Emma's parenting skills.

"It's just three Tic Tacs." Emma said defensively. "And he's getting exercise, and I'm making up for the ten years of his life where Regina didn't give him any candy." She popped a Tic Tac in her own mouth as she spoke.

"Mom, I won!"

"Deja vu," Gold remarked dryly.

* * *

"Hello?" Neal called out, doubting that anyone would hear him. He had hoped to avoid being alone as much as possible, because being alone meant that he would be forced to think, and thinking can often lead to feeling sorry of ones self. He was an idiot. It seemed so fitting that Emma had been the only who had seem through Tamara.

Neal had wanted to go back to The Enchanted Forest to get away from the mistakes that he had made, but instead he was stranded in the middle of no where, all alone. Maybe life was just out to get him.

* * *

**This chapter may have been a little too angsty (is that even a word?) for a humor fic, but I promise that the next chapter will be funnier.**

**Thank you to my followers!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here," Emma tossed Henry three Tic Tacs. "You can come down now."

"No way, this one is even higher than the last one." Henry said stubbornly. "I can see so much from up here, like the ocean, and that tree, and-Hi Mom!"

"What?"

Henry quickly leaped off of the rock, and began chatting with Regina, who had seemed to have appeared out of no where.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Instead of answering Rumpelstiltskin, Emma busied herself with hiding her Tic Tacs for Regina's eyes.

* * *

"And then we found out that we weren't actually Sissel, we were a cat, who was Yomiel's cat, who was basically who we thought was Sissel, but he was actually Yomiel, who was our owner, but then those your's would be me's if you were just talking about me and not me and Grace because we played it together and-" Henry's babbling was only silenced when Cora put her hand over his mouth.

Now their group consisted of the whole extended family, except for Neal, who seemed to be missing.

"DAMN IT YOUR SON BIT MY HAND!" Cora suddenly screamed. Emma gave Henry a thumps up, and Rumpelstiltskin stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry, we're all used to it by now. Just keep walking like nothing's out of the ordinary," Regina said, with a smirk.

"Sh*t."

"Belle, are you cold?" Rumpelstiltskin asked Belle who shrugged.

"Hook, give me your jacket, Belle's cold," he demanded, turning to the pirate.

"Ask nicely, mate. And, no, you can't, I'm saving it in case Regina gets cold." Emma, nearly choked on her Tic Tac, but Regina seemed not to notice.

"But-" Rumple protested.

"Regina." Hook said stubbornly.

"Belle-"

"Regina, mate." Hook crossed him arms.

"Magic-"

"You don't have any." He quickly added.

"Sh*t!" Rumpelstiltskin swore.

"I feel ya, mate." Hook half-heartedly remarked.

"It's so boring out here." Snow complained as she stared at the coconut in her hands that Emma was too afraid to ask about. "And it's getting dark."

"OH NO!" Henry screamed. "SLENDERMAN IS GONNA KILL US ALL! HIDE ME!" He quickly ran to Emma's side, throwing his arms around her.

"Kid, it's all right. Snow is still a bad ss with a bow, and Charming is still... charming. I'm sure if we're ever in danger, he can just work his charm, and get eaten first with enough time for us to escape." This seemed to clam Henry down, although David did look slightly offended.

"So, what's with the coconut?" He asked Snow, who immediately slammed her coconut on the sandy ground, and began jumping on it, shouting words that no one could understand.

"And, that's why I was afraid to ask," Emma said, mostly to herself.

"Just ignore it, luv," Hook said with a wink that Emma ignored.

* * *

"I'm starting to loose it," Neal muttered. "I'm already talking to myself, yup, definitely loosing it." Where was everyone? This was getting creepy. "God, I hate being lost."

* * *

**Thank you to Ryun Kazan and Musicallover17 for reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go further inland. We can get materials and figure out how to open that coconut." Regina eyed Snow and her coconut as she spoke.

"I'll stay out here with Gold so we can write 'HELP' on the sand," Cora said, and Gold reluctantly nodded.

"Okay, then," Snow said, eagerly.

"Come on, Henry," Emma turned to her son as she spoke.

"Can I stay out and make little Mickey Mouses on the sand?" Henry whined, but both Emma and Regina shook their heads.

"No," said Regina. "Come with us and we'll make dinner."

* * *

"So... how are we gonna do this?" Cora asked, shuffling her feet in the sand.

"We should draw 'HELP' on the sand with a large stick and then put pebbles and stones in the ruts so that the waves won't wash it away," Rumpelstiltskin said, point to where they should draw it.

"Okay, then," Cora gave him an odd look.

"You know..." she said slowly. "Your hair kind of looks like Regina's."

"Are you implying that my hair looks like a girl's?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"No, I just think it looks cute," Cora said with a smile.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Neal?" Emma asked as she lazily pocked their nonexistent fire with a stick.

"Hang on," Regina was hard at work trying to start and actual fire. "I'll get a spark soon. I'm sure."

"Can we eat the moss?" Snow asked as she stared at the moss almost as intently as she had been staring at the coconut.

"Don't try it, luv," Hook answered, breaking the Snow vs. tree staring contest.

"Mom, can I have more candy?" Henry asked as he started to rip out strands of grass and tie them in knots.

"What candy? I don't have any candy." Emma said nervously as Charming shot her a quizzical look.

"Did you just say that you have candy?" Snow asked, wheeling around to face her daughter.

"No, I don't have any candy!" Emma sputter nervously.

"You're lying! Give me your candy or you're grounded!" Charming exclaimed, but Emma only rolled her eyes.

"Can someone help me and put a little twine or some kind of dry plant at the end so it'll catch fire?" They heard Hook ask.

"I'll do it," Emma quickly volunteered. "Snow, you watch Henry."

"AAAAAH!" Emma wheeled around.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"Sh*t!" Hook yelled, dropping the two pieces and running off into the clearing.

* * *

"Did you just hear a scream?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, starring off into the distance.

"Don't worry, just keep on working. We're almost done." Cora said disassembly. "Besides, it's probably just Snow and Charming having a bit."


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it?" The family quickly rushed to where Regina was.

"Nothing, Neal just startled me." She informed the group.

"Hey," Neal said with a smile, while Emma, Regina, and Hook groaned.

"Damn it, now what's gonna happen to my beloved HookedSwan ship?" Emma whined, then blushed after she realized that she had said that out loud.

"What ship? Where?" Neal wheeled around, expecting to see a boat behind him.

"Facepalm," Regina mutter as she picked up several plants. "Anyway, I found some food."

"I'm sorry, luv, but those look like flowers, not food," Hook said, staring at the violets in Regina's hand. "And I'm no vegetarian."

"Wild violets are edible, and we're eating them. And if you don't, you can just go eat some moss along with Snow." Regina half shouted, pointing to Snow who was staring at moss.

"Almost got it!" Charming shouted from the fireplace.

"You're using leaves," Hook said quizzically.

"I know, I figured that if you rub leaves together then you can make a fire, like how you rub stones together and sticks," Charming nodded his head several times as he spoke.

"Crazy freaking prince," mumbled Hook. "You gotta do everything yourself. At least Cora knew how to make a freaking fire!"

"Wow," Neal said slowly, taking a step backward.

"So now we're all on this bloody island," Hook said, making wild gestures big his arms.

"It's dark in here," Belle whimpered.

"Yes, well, it's night, it's gonna be bloody dark," Hook exclaimed. Neal took a few more steps backward.

"BLOOD?" Charming shrieked, his face paling. "WHERE? DOES SOMEONE NEED MY HELP?"

"Facepalm," Regina said, looking out onto the beach. "Hang on, I'll be right back. MOM!"

"So... hi," Neal said, waving awkwardly.

"Dad!" Henry shouted, smiling so wide that most people would question his sanity. "Guess what we're having for dinner? Flowers and flowers and flowers and-" Emma quickly put her hand over Henry's mouth.

"Sorry, he had a little sugar before we jumped into the portal," she informed Neal.

"So what happened? Why aren't we in the Enchanted Forest?" he asked.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with the fact that Regina and Cora hopped in here uninvited."

"Lemme guess- they jacked it up?" Neal asked, groaning,

"Yeah. I knew we should've let them come! But, no, Mom and Dad were too busy having tacos and-"

Emma was cut off by Charming who directed his attention to their conversation. "It's called f-"

"CHARMING!" Snow screamed, cutting him off.

"Odd that our entire extended family ended up here," Neal remarked, mostly to himself.

"Yeah," Emma said slowly, then seemed to realize something. "Why are we all here, what happened to the rest of the town?"

"IT'S DONE!" They heard Cora shout, Regina walked towards them with a cooking pan in her hands.

"Whoa!" Emma jumped behind Neal. "Don't hit me in the face with that thing!'

"Have you started the fire yet?" Regina asked, ignoring Emma.

"No, Hook is still trying." Emma answered.

"Well then I guess-" she stopped, when she noticed that Charming was trying to brake open a coconut with a piece of coral. "UNHAND DANIEL THIS INSTANT!" Emma and Neal watched her charge towards Charming.

"Poor Henry. No wonder the kid is messed up in the head," Neal remarked, patting his son on the head.


End file.
